<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Laughter by necroneol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910471">Late Night Laughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroneol/pseuds/necroneol'>necroneol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pathfinder and his Partners [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>its actually my Ryder but it doesn't come up so it doesn't matter lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroneol/pseuds/necroneol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder can't sleep, and Vetra likes to make fun of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pathfinder and his Partners [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the sound of a knock at her door, Vetra raised her head. It was late. Everyone else was probably winding down by now, save for the few night owls on board like herself. Who would come knocking at this hour?</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Uh, it’s me, Ryder.”</p><p>“Oh, Ryder--it’s open. Come on in.” She sat up straight in her chair and swiveled it around to face her visitor, who stepped inside with an awkward, lopsided grin. He had his assault rifle in his hands, and he was still dressed in his day clothes. Vetra nodded in greeting as he approached her desk. It was dim in her room, with the only substantial source of light coming from her warm desk lamp. Her desk was currently cluttered with datapads, holo-figures, spare bits and pieces of random projects, and a snack...or three.</p><p>Ryder helped himself to Vetra’s extra stool, and pulled it over to sit down close to her desk. As soon as he was seated, he handed her his rifle.</p><p>She looked down at it, puzzled.</p><p>“It, uh….it was making a clicking noise earlier. Whenever I reloaded.”<br/><br/>“I see.” Vetra glanced up at him.</p><p>Ryder scratched at the back of his neck, refusing to meet her eyes. “You’re good at everything. And I knew you would be up this late. Do you mind taking a look at it?”</p><p>Vetra shrugged. “Sure, why not.” She didn't bother cleaning off her desk, simply pivoted to face the desk lamp, and opened her legs. She placed the rifle in between her knees, balancing it on the seat of her chair, barrel pointed upwards. She smoothed her hands over it firstly, checking for any noticeable external issues, and then removed the clip, examining it individually.</p><p>“The thought of your gun making a funny sound earlier really bugged you so much you couldn’t sleep?” She muttered as she set the clip on her desk. She turned the gun on its side with the barrel still pointed away from either of them.</p><p>Ryder shrugged. When Vetra looked up at him, seemingly unsatisfied with his answer, he laughed. “Ok, maybe I was a little lonely, too. You’re the best company on this ship, you can’t blame me for you being the first person I thought to talk to.”</p><p>Vetra was rummaging through her drawers, and she barked out a laugh when he admitted this. “I’m flattered.” She pulled out a can of some compressed air, flicked off the top and blew out the inside of his gun. Nothing visible came out, but she seemed satisfied. As she took the clip and put it back in, it clipped in easily and smoothly, without any clicking noise, as Ryder had mentioned. She shrugged and handed it back.</p><p>“That seemed to do the trick. Probably just got something stuck in there reloading on the field.” Vetra leaned back now and crossed one leg over the other. She watched Ryder with the Turian equivalent of a smile as he set it in his own lap, and thanked her.</p><p>“Was it really making a noise?” She asked suddenly.</p><p>Ryder frowned at her. “<em> Yes </em> , it was. What are you trying to say?” <br/><br/>Vetra raised a hand defensively. “Nothing, nothing. Just wondering if you were making it up as an excuse to come see me.”</p><p>Ryder’s cheeks turned pink. “Not this time.” Not like he ever needed an excuse anyways. Vetra was down to chat pretty much any time, as long as she wasn’t busy. <em> I always have time for you, </em>she said. </p><p>“Then...what else is on your mind?” She eyed the human, his nervous hands, his fingers that scratched and picked silently at the plating on his rifle in nervous habit. Anyone could tell something was eating at him.</p><p>But even still, Ryder shrugged. “It’s nothing important.” Vetra glared at him again, in that scary, almost mother-like way of hers, and Ryder quickly reassured her, “Really! I just wanted to talk to you before I went to bed. You know, it gets pretty lonely having my own space sometimes, so far away from everyone else quarters. I mean, I definitely love having privacy and a room of my own, but…”</p><p>Vetra nodded. “Yeah. I get you. I usually talk to Sid before I go to sleep, but sometimes, it isn't enough.” She placed her hands in her lap, and tilted her head to the side. “We’re not necessarily tightly packed, but we’re all such good friends, it feels a little empty when we separate for the night.”</p><p>“Well, most of us.” Ryder smirked. “Some of us are lucky enough to have someone else to go to bed with.”</p><p>“You’ve slept with Liam a couple of times.”</p><p>Ryder immediately ruffled up, turning red. “Yeah, like, actually <em> gone to sleep </em>. And it’s usually just after we’ve been drinking. He’s straight. Are people talking about that?”</p><p>Vetra burst out laughing, which only made Ryder even more flustered.</p><p>“He bro-zoned me!” Ryder insisted desperately.</p><p>Vetra turned away for a moment to laugh into her fist, before she turned back and laughed some more to his face. “Is that what you call getting rejected?”<br/><br/>Ryder huffed and kicked the foot of her chair, which, not surprisingly, only made her laugh even more, as it was somehow possible. “Mean, Vetra! You’re mean!”</p><p>“Ryder, you’re making me tear up,” Vetra nudged him back, her knee against his, and wiped a hand under her eyes. She smirked. “From laughing, that is.”</p><p>“Har har.” Ryder rolled his eyes. “I come here to have some quality time with my friend and I end up getting bullied.”</p><p>Vetra chuckled, but she knew when to lay off. “Alright, alright.” She nudged his knee again, and crossed her arms over her chest. “If you’re worried about it, no, no one is talking. I just noticed because I watch everyone like a hawk. Gotta keep everyone in line, y’know.” She shrugged now, “It’s not a big deal anyways. It happens.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I bet you know <em> so much </em> about being rejected.” Ryder muttered. He was still glaring. “You and your likable personality, unmatched skill, charming looks, perfect laugh…”</p><p>He trailed off as he realized Vetra was staring at him, mouth open, taken aback. Ryder cleared his throat. “I-I mean. Uh.”</p><p>“Damn, Ryder.” Vetra laughed and turned her head, putting a hand to her mouth. Hiding her smile. “You really know how to talk to a lady. Or maybe...you’re just trying to warm your bed?”</p><p>The Pathfinder scratched behind his ear and shifted on his stool. This was embarrassing. He had definitely not meant to say that out loud. Although, it was all true. Vetra was all of those things and more. She deserved to hear it, but that didn’t mean it was any less embarrassing to say it to her face.</p><p>“Nah. I mean it, Vetra.” Ryder put up a hand, waving it, “And I’m not trying to woo you to bed, either.” He paused. “Not yet, anyways.”<br/><br/>Vetra shot him a sidelong look. “Bold, Pathfinder.”</p><p>Ryder simply grinned, and when Vetra smiled back, it only made him smile more. He glanced down at the rifle in his hands, and then back up at Vetra, before he stood. He slid the stool back where he had found it.</p><p>“Well...I ought to hit the hay.” He nodded over his shoulder, towards the door. “Thanks again, Vetra. You get some rest soon, alright?”<br/><br/>Jokingly, Vetra saluted him. “Right away, Ryder. Goodnight.” <br/><br/>Ryder started towards the door, gun loosley in hand, but Vetra’s voice stopped him mid-step.</p><p>“Hey, Ryder? Let me know when you <em> do </em> try to woo me, okay? I’ll be waiting.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>